


Sommar Dayz

by sammakku



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Amputation, Arson, Cult, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Gaslighting, Graphic Description, Implied abuse, M/M, Multi, Violence, cultism, dark au, fire/burning alive, injuries, midsommar, moomins apart of a "commune"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammakku/pseuds/sammakku
Summary: Every summer, Moomin left Snufkin home and traveled to his home commune for a month to celebrate midsummer; usually, this wouldn't be a problem, considering Snufkin traveled himself, but they had recently gotten engaged. It was only fair for him to come this year, right?Inspired by/based on Ari Aster's Midsommar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this is a human au, so some names are changed.
> 
> Sniff = Nipsu  
> Snorkmaiden = Niiskuneiti  
> Snork = Niisku
> 
> Designs can be asked for at my tumblr @sammakku

His thumbs tapped together under the table to a rhythmic beat. He sat as straight as a board, and his eyes were focused on the plates of food on the table, specifically his untouched meal; raggmunk with bacon and cranberries, Moomintroll's favorite. 

Ah, Moomintroll; what an odd name for the even odder boy Snufkin loved. Across the table was where he sat tonight, patchy brown and white skin and blonde hair glowing in the soft light. As Snufkin’s eyes drifted up for a brief moment just to admire him, his heartbeat picked up. 

He could remember when they first met. It was Snufkin’s first year in Sweden, and he barely spoke any Swedish or English at the time. He was staying with his older sister, and participating in a program he had barely agreed to. Foreign Exchange students, in his old school at least, were picked mainly on grades and discipline. Between his somehow wonderful grades, but lack of respect, the school was dying to get him out. And they had but at the expense of Snufkin’s mental health.

In hindsight, that wasn’t strange for a high school. 

But then he met Moomintroll. Moomintroll had been assigned to him as a tour guide for the first month, but the two near-instantly hit it off. Between his soft features, contagious laugh and adventurous attitude, Snufkin, at age fourteen, had felt he met his soulmate.

To put it simply, Moomintroll was the only reason why Snufkin continued the exchange program. Snufkin stayed in Sweden for most of the year, leaving only for a month or two for winter break, and to stay at his mother’s house and backpack back in Finland, only to return the first day of Spring. It was a wonderful lifestyle, mainly because Moomintroll was apart of it, but it wasn’t… perfect. 

Every year, much like himself, Moomintroll would leave for at least a month. For a month in summer, Moomintroll left to be with his family; for a month in the summer, he went with his adoptive brother and another friend for a Midsummer festival at his home commune; for a month in the summer, Snufkin was alone when he didn’t want to be.

Usually, he’d bite his tongue and grin and bear it, but this year things were different. This year he had a gold band on his finger, the one Moomintroll had given him on Christmas, the one that promised them together hopefully forever. 

At this point, Snufkin's subtle gaze had turned into a stare, and Moomintroll had taken notice of it. Snufkin hadn't realized they had been making eye contact until Moomin laughed softly, and asked, "Something wrong?" 

"I'm-" Snufkin's breath hitched. His eyes closed as he collected his thoughts. He couldn't keep lying and saying he was 'just fine' anymore, "I… well, actually, I wanted to know if…it'd be alright for me to… um…"

Oh, God, why was this so hard? 

"To…?" Moomintroll's eyebrows furrowed, "Have you forgotten the word?" He asked as kindly as he could manage. Snufkin couldn't help but smile a tad. 

"No, I just… every year, you and Nipsu and Niiskuneiti go home together, and I have to stay home, but… but I'm not just your boyfriend anymore, I'm your fiance. Don't I have the right to come and meet your family?"

Moomintroll went quiet. He gazed at Snufkin in silence for a long time, and Snufkin began to fear that some sort of line had been crossed-- but then he smiled.

"Of course you can!" He replied, but Snufkin's anxious soul didn't relax, "I don't know about coming the whole month, but for the Midsummer Festival-- that's a great idea!" 

Snufkin's shoulders drooped, and his smile faltered, "But… but isn't that only-"

"A few days? Well-- yes, but- but you have to understand, they have to meet you and get used to you first. We can't just have you stay the whole month on your first meeting." 

Snufkin didn't say anything in response. He tried to keep his smile on his face.

Sure, he was grateful Moomintroll was even letting him _go,_ but he couldn't help but feel… hurt. Was something wrong with him? Did Moomintroll not really love him? Was he being selfish? 

There wasn't any time to answer that as Moomintroll finished his food and got up. He placed a kiss against Snufkin's cheek as he went to study for finals, and left Snufkin alone. 

And what a horrible sense of foreboding he left him with. 


	2. Chapter 2

Moomintroll had left the same time he usually did, on the first Monday of June at four in the morning, full of coffee and running on ten hours of sleep. Nipsu had joined him as well, of course, and Snufkin was left behind. He had agreed to be picked up from the train station by Nipsu, and brought to the commune the Thursday before the festivities began. 

So far, everything was going fine. The commute went rather smoothly, and despite his anxieties, Snufkin was excited! He couldn't wait to meet his future in-laws; he just knew they'd be as wonderful as Moomintroll, if not more than that. But as the train pulled into the station, Snufkin's heart got caught in his throat.

On the platform, waiting for him to arrive, wasn't _just_ Nipsu, but _both_ his older sisters, Little My and Mymble, his sister's wife, Too-Ticky, and Niiskuneiti. 

**Great! This is exactly what he wanted on his plate.**

Snufkin forced a breathy laugh as he got off the train, "What on Earth are all of you doing here?" He asked, begrudgingly hugging Mymble when she approached. 

"Moomintroll sent us train tickets a few days back," Little My explained, crossing her arms, "Invited us to party." 

"It isn't a party, My." Snufkin shook his head, "Have a little respect?" 

"Why should I?" Little My snorted, "They're probably pagans who eat babies."

And this was why Snufkin hated the fact that they were invited! Between Little My's nihilistic, anarchist philosophies, Mymble's commonly overbearing and sometimes air-headed personality, and Niiskuneiti's… less than modest lifestyle, , he was sure Moomin’s parents would hate him before he even got close to their home. 

Still, Snufkin forced another smile. At least Too-Ticky was here to help him maintain his sanity. He turned to Nipsu, who was too busy playing with a fidget cube to really listen to the conversation, “Are we all ready to go?” Snufkin asked, “I’d really like to get there before noon.”

"Huh?" Nipsu looked up, and scrunched his nose up, "I guess…" He turned, and began to lead the group out of the train station; Snufkin sighed and trailed behind.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

After sitting on a crowded train for hours on end, Snufkin was really hoping for a nice minivan to stretch his legs in… but no, he got a bus.

He should’ve assumed with Nipsu’s anxieties that this was their only option, but he was also hoping Moomin loved him enough for it to not be the only option. He would drive if he had to! He just didn’t want to use public transport anymore.

Thankfully, the ride wasn’t long, and the rest of the walk wasn’t either. The worse part about it was walking up the hill to get to the valley the commune was in, but Snufkin didn’t mind it much. The woods around the valley were beautiful, and Snufkin hadn’t realized how much he missed being outside until he was. 

The group arrived at the commune about 30 minutes after Snufkin had gotten off the train. The commune was surprisingly large and looked like a small village. Most of the houses were small and modest, minus a rather… vertical blue house that reminded Snufkin of a stove. There was a church on the other side of the valley, and nearby that, a temple. 

Little My made a skeptical noise, “Look at that. A temple.” She crossed her arms, “We’re going to die.”  


“My!” Mymble scolded, and Little My simply snickered in response. 

Soon a small bickering match broke out, and Snufkin chose to ignore them. Instead, he focused on the middle of town, where Nipsu continued to lead them. There, gathered in a straight line, were five members of the commune, one of which being Moomintroll, who stood in front. The other four members held gifts: flower crowns and necklaces, wine, and a tray of iced mugs. 

But Snufkin wasn’t too focused on that. 

Dropping his bags carelessly, he rushed forwards towards Moomintroll, who ran towards him. Letting out only a soft and short “Dove!”, he collided into his lover, embracing the other and holding him as though he was afraid he’d lose him. 

“I’ve missed you,” Snufkin whispered as he buried himself in Moomin’s shoulder; he smelled of Morning Glories, Hydrangeas, and Daffodils, “So very much. Have you missed me?”

“Of course, love,” Moomin replied, shifting and placing his hand against Snufkin’s cheek. Snufkin placed his hand against Moomin’s, “You didn’t run into any trouble on the way, did you?”

Snufkin shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak again but paused as the couple was surrounded by the other members of the commune. Moomin wrapped his arm around Snufkin’s shoulders, and Snufkin happily pressed against him.  


In front of Snufkin and Moomin, holding Snufkin’s flower crown and necklace, was a small, round woman and a taller, heavyset man. They work white smocks, minus the woman’s red and white striped apron and the man’s tophat. They looked almost just like Moomin, except for a few details like Moomin’s skin patches and smooth face. 

Snufkin looked up at Moomin expectantly, who smiled and stepped forward with him, “Snufkin, this is my Mamma and Pappa,” He said proudly, “Mamma, Pappa, this is Snufkin.”

“We’ve heard so much about you,” Moomin’s mother spoke as she stepped forward with her husband. Snufkin bowed his head as she reached out, and on top of it she placed a flower crown of anemones, poppies, and carnations. 

“Moomintroll simply won’t stop talking about you,” His father chuckled, and placed the flower necklace, made from sunflowers, bouvardias, and alstroemerias around Snufkin’s neck, “We’ve been waiting for you for so long.” 

Snufkin reached out, taking one of each of their hands, “It’s a pleasure meeting you both. It’s absolutely beautiful here- I’m _quite_ excited.”

The couple shared a chuckle, and Snufkin felt a twinge of panic in his chest. Moomin put his arm back around Snufkin, and turned him towards the other two members; Snufkin paused in brief surprise- there, next to a rather lanky and nervous-looking woman, was Niisku, Niiskuneiti’s older brother. 

“Oh,” He said softly, glancing between the two, “I didn’t know…”

Niiskuneiti grunted in an annoyed sort of way, “Good, I’m glad you didn’t,” She hissed, and Snufkin took that as a sign to look away and shut his mouth. 

He wondered briefly if it was because Niiskuneiti was hiding something, or simply because she didn't like Snufkin, and Snufkin didn't like her. But still, the distant, uncomfortable look behind Niiskuneiti's makeup mask bothered Snufkin more than anything.

But he didn't have time to linger on it as a mug was handed to him, and wine was poured into it. He reached towards the sky with it as the group clanged their glasses together, and the first cup of many was downed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit animal death and religious behavior trigger warning.

The group was brought to Moomin's childhood home: the blue cylinder house they had seen earlier. It was cluttered but in a homey, welcoming kind of way. Drawings Moomin made when he had to only be a few feet tall decorated the lower walls, and pictures from his childhood decorated the rest of the walls.

Upstairs was where everyone would be staying, except for Niiskuneiti, who opted to stay with her brother in their old home. Snufkin was lucky and got to share a room with Moomin- alone, for once. Most of the time the couple found themselves having to share with Nipsu or Little My, and Snufkin was almost sure he wouldn't make it through a festival sharing a room with his sister. 

Snufkin was able to unpack quickly, having only brought a backpack of things. Moomintroll had left to socialize with his other guests, so Snufkin decided it was best to go socialize himself. 

Downstairs he found Moominmamma- as she had requested she'd be called- cooking up some lunch in the kitchen. Cautiously he approached, and voice soft he asked, "Is there anything I can do to help you?" 

Moominmamma gave a soft hum, and glancing up only briefly from the vegetables she was cutting, "Take a rag, dear, and go help Pappa. He's just outside." 

Snufkin looked off to the side; he spotted a white rag, which he took and hurried out the door. He only had to glance around for a moment before he spotted Moominpappa, standing by a tree stump with his son and Niiskuneiti, all three laughing about something. 

Taking a moment to prepare himself, Snufkin quickly approached. As he got closer, he noticed that Moomin was actually holding a chicken in his hands, and Moominpappa held an ax. They paused in their laughter as they saw Snufkin approaching. 

Moomin of course moved to meet him halfway, "Hullo, love," He chirped, "Did Mamma send you out?" 

"Yes," Snufkin replied, holding the towel out for Moomin to see, "She sent me out with this, and told me to come help your dad?" 

He perked up at that, and quickly returned to his previous spot, "Ah! I guess she'd like to see how squeamish you are?" 

"How… What?" Snufkin stepped forward but paused as he spotted Niiskuneiti moving backward. 

His eyes drifted and landed on the stump once more as Moomin held the chicken against it. They went up to Moominpappa as he suddenly reeled the ax back, and it came back down onto the stump… onto the chicken's throat.

Snufkin only managed a sharp yelp as the metal hit the wood, and as blood splattered against his cheek. He watched in shock as Moomin stood with the corpse, splattered with blood himself. He held his hand out expectantly. 

"Moomin-" Snufkin gave a breathy, nervous laugh, "Did you-- did he just-" 

"Towel, please," Moomin interrupted. Snufkin quickly handed the towel over, shutting his mouth. Moomin wrapped it around the corpse slowly, then gave a gentle nod.

"We live off the land here. We're thankful for everything we get from it since we have to take so often. It's simply… customary to shock newcomers like that! If we didn't, we wouldn't know where you'd belong." 

"You know, should you be out doing this?" Moominpappa held up the ax, "Or cooking the thing?" 

Moomin held the bundle out to Snufkin, who took it in disbelief, "I guess you'd be more comfortable cooking it with Mamma… excuse us, we're going to go get cleaned off!" He announced, then began to walk away with his father like nothing odd had occurred. 

Now, Moomin was always an odd fellow, but Snufkin never thought he wasn't unfazed by this sort of stuff; Hell, he was scared of stupid horror movies like  _ Dracula _ , how could he be the slightest bit okay with  _ that?  _

...was he faking? If he was faking his fears, what else was he faking? Was he faking his love too?-

"Weird, innit?" Niiskuneiti grunted, walking alongside Snufkin as they went back inside, "He says he's not bothered 'cause it's some sorta  _ religious deal _ , not just killing to kill. I think it's fuckin' disgusting."

Snufkin flinched at Niiskuneiti's language. 

Some sort of religious deal… in his mind, that seemed to be a valid excuse, because his nerves began to calm. He wasn't in the place to judge others on their practices, not when he believed in little charms and tarot cards. 

"This place is a fucking asylum," Niiskuneiti continued, much to Snufkin's discomfort, "You should've stayed home

They're gonna demand you join, just because you're with Moomin, y'know. They don't give a damn about what you want."

"I don't think I'd mind that," Snufkin snapped, sick of the other's language already. He sped ahead, trying his best to ignore her.

"Yeah, we'll see about that in a couple days."

* * *

Moomin was right; Snufkin  _ did  _ enjoy preparing the chicken more than he did killing it. He spent the next hour or so cooking with Moominmamma, and by the end of it he already felt welcomed and wanted by her side. 

Lunch was brief, but delicious all the same. Snufkin nearly forgot the events prior, laughing along with his fiance and sharing stories when he could manage. 

When they were finished, Moomin invited the party to accompany him on a trip to the temple. Little My and Nipsu ended up the only ones agreeing besides Snufkin, the others wanting to explore the rest of the village. 

So, Snufkin walked alongside Moomin while Little My and Nipsu followed behind them. He didn't mind it much since Little My was busy with terrorizing Nipsu, and Moomin was holding Snufkin's hand. 

Eventually, Snufkin simply had to ask, "Why are we going to this… Temple? Is there something there?" 

Moomin shook his head, then held up a basket, "I have to drop off offerings," He explained, and Little My stopped in her harassment of Nipsu, "Here we worship Season spirits; there's Winter, Spring, Autumn, and Summer. 'Course, Summer's festival is coming up, so she needs offerings so everything goes well." 

Little My scoffed, and Snufkin turned to glare at her.

"Little Mymble." 

"What?" Little My narrowed her eyes, "Are you kidding me?  _ Season spirits? _ " 

Snufkin grimaced, glancing up at Moomin; Moomin didn't seem to be bothered by My's words, instead watching her with a blank look. 

"I mean really, Snufkin," Little My chuckled forcefully, "We're headed to a temple to donate some gifts to a season spirit, just to make sure we don't get… burned alive, I guess?" 

"Exactly," Moomin replied, and both siblings looked at him silently, "So if you don't shut your trap, she'll get mad, and you'll be the first to go." 

Little My scrunched her nose up, but any comeback she had was overshadowed by the temple's entrance. 

It was large and built into the Valley side. It was made of stone, and stairs framed it on both sides and lead up to an alter on top. Flowers were growing from in between the stones and beautiful carvings that Snufkin couldn't make much sense of himself. 

Moomin moved forwards, and pushed through a small door meant for people into the temple. The rest followed close behind.

The inside of the temple was pitch black, and the only thing they had to see was a torch Nipsu lit a moment after entering. They walked in silence down a long hallway for what seemed like hours, but only had to be a few minutes. 

They entered a tall prayer room, which was luminated by candles scattered about the floor. In the middle of the room was a rock, and carved into it was a nude woman with only long hair helping keep her modesty. Her head was bowed in prayer with her knitted together like the Madonna. Flowers surrounded the stone, and on the floor was a number of gifts; everything from food, to toys, to artwork and more was there. 

Moomin held his hand out for everyone to stop, while he moved forward himself. He knelt down in front of the stone and began taking things out of the basket. All of the items were wrapped in cloth, and he placed each gently down in front of the stone. He bowed his head in silent prayer once done, and Nipsu closed his eyes. Snufkin decided to follow suit. 

Little My, however, didn't. Instead, her eyes wandered to the offerings. Glancing at each of the praying men, she edged towards one of the bundles Moomin had dropped. Slowly, cautiously, she reached out and swiped the smallest from the pile, then shoved it in her pocket just as Moomin raised his head.

Moomin smiled up at Little My, and she felt her heartbeat pick up… but he didn't say anything. Instead, he got up, and lead the group out of the temple. 

* * *

Little My's fingers ran over the bundle in her pocket. It was thick and wrapped with string. It had to be some sort of food, but she couldn't tell what.

Her eyes continuously glanced towards Moomintroll; his silence spoke volumes. He had to have seen, right? If he hadn't, he wouldn't've been acting so stone-cold, right? 

Right. 

"Dinner is soon," Moomin called over his shoulder; had it been that long already? "But we'll be celebrating just a bit first in the square."

"Celebrating how?" Snufkin asked softly, "Like dancing?"

Moomin nodded, "And drinking."

Little My perked up at that. She could certainly go for a drink. She began to speed up and ahead of the group then, still running her fingers over the bundle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug use, kidnapping, head trauma and implied amputation trigger warning

The plaza had been done up with flowers and streamers, and a long dinner table with chairs taken from homes around the commune was set up in the middle of it. There was food set up at the table and snacks around the plaza, and there was a table with drinks.

The newcomers were instructed to wear their crowns and necklaces, and were given white embroidered smocks to wear over their clothes.

They arrived a little after the party had begun, and were immediately offered a glass of wine; Too-Ticky was the only one to refuse. 

Glasses clattered together and laughter rang through the valley; Little My navigated through the crowd easily, at this point on her third glass of a beer she was offered shortly after dumping her wine. Her free hand was now shoved in her smock pocket, where the bundle from the temple had been stuffed.

Little My walked to a table in the corner of the party, where Niiskuneiti stood waiting for her. She tapped away on her phone, trying to search for any kind of signal in the valley to no avail. She looked up as Little My got closer.

"Hey."

"Hi," Little My replied, wrapping her hand around the bundle.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Niiskuneiti grunted, "Make it quick? I need a drink, I'm dying out here. I haven't checked Twitter in way too long." 

Little My rolled her eyes and shoved her mug into Niiskuneiti's hands; as she drank, Little My pulled out the offering and threw it down on the table. Niiskuneiti flinched and nearly snorted the beer.

" _ What the fuck?! _ " Niiskuneiti coughed, wiping her mouth with her arm. Her eyes widened as she looked at the bundle, and she stepped back, " _ What the fuck. _ " 

"I stole it from that dumb shrine," Little My sniggered as she pulled a pocket knife from her other pocket. She moved forwards and torn into the cloth.

Niiskuneiti grabbed her wrist, "Are you fucking nuts?! Do you know-- do you know how  _ bad _ this is?!" 

"What's the big deal? You shoplift at Century 21 with me all the time." 

"My, if they find out you stole from the temple, they'll fucking-- they'll--" 

Little My jerked her hand away from Niiskuneiti, and ripped the bag open with the knife. She opened it up, eyes narrowing as she looked inside. Inside was some ground herbs. 

"...it's filled with…" Little My pinched some and held it up, "Is this  _ weed? _ "

Letting out a bark of a laugh, Niiskuneiti shook her head, " _ No. _ There's no way. They do drugs here, but-- what're you doing?!" 

Little My was already rolling the herbs into a tight wrap with what was left of the cloth. She pulled out a lighter and lit the roll as she held it in her lips, “Let’s find out, eh?”   
  
“You’re gonna get fucking mauled,” Niiskuneiti grunted, and finished off the beer. She moved away from Little My, “I’m getting another drink. Stay here.”

“Whatever.” 

* * *

An hour had passed.

An hour had passed and Niiskuneiti was only now able to attempt to return to Little My. She was bombared with “relatives” who wanted to know “how she was doing” and why she hadn’t been around. She didn’t care for any of them; they all meant nothing to her. 

All of the commune members were religious nutcases with no real care for one another; they were violent and moody, things that were especially prominent in Moomintroll. Niiskuneiti was the only one who ever got to see that, though. 

Niiskuneiti gripped her mug tightly and scanned the crowd for Little My. It luckily only took her a few more minutes to find her. She called out to her, but Little My didn’t answer. 

The other girl was swaying to the music and clutching a cup in her hands so tightly that her knuckles were white. Her eyes were wide, and she was  _ definitely  _ high. In front of her were three commune girls, all dressed in aprons and clutching something behind their backs. They laughed along with Little My, but she seemed lost and confused.

As Niiskuneiti got close, the girls snatched Little My and began to run off into the village. 

Oh, great! Just great!

Kicking off her heels, Niiskuneiti pursued the group. She followed them all the way to the temple, where the girls continued to drag Little My inside. By the time she got into the temple, the group was already in the Summer prayer room, giggling away,

Niiskuneiti took her lighter out, and slowly approached the room. She listened carefully. 

“ _ You’re very cute! So small.” _

_ “So very bad, though. You do know stealing is wrong?” _

A small “yes” came from Little My, and Niiskuneiti sped up.

_ “You know you have to give something back, right?” _

_ “You used her present, it’s in you now, so you have to give something of you to us.”  _

Niiskuneiti broke out in a run and had to skid to a halt once she was inside the prayer room.

On the floor in front of the stone was two of the three girls; Little My laid on the floor, with her head in one of the girl’s lap, who took her hair out of its tight bun and stroked it, while her arm was held by the other. In the soft, candlelight's glow, a knife glistened in the latter girl’s hand. 

“Stop- !” Niiskuneiti gasped. As she moved forward, her arm was grabbed by the third girl, and she was yanked back. She was quickly caught in a struggle with her, “My-!!”

The knife flashed, and Niiskuneiti only caught a glance of it before it came down on Little My’s shoulder; She flinched as Little My cried out, and again as she herself was shoved back into a wall. 


	5. Chapter 5

You can’t taste color.

Or, at least, Little My didn’t think you could. 

Her throat was dry and her stomach was empty, but her mouth was full of red. 

Bright, bold red; red like her favorite hoodie and her hair, but it tasted more bitter than she thought those things would. 

She was surprised she was still conscious at this point. The pain in her arm was unbearable, and even though the angels had wrapped and burned it so it wouldn’t anymore, it still pulsated with her beating heart. 

She could only roll her head side-to-side since the angels were still holding her down; past the tiny fires on the floor and at the far wall was a red splatter, which to My, looked like a flower. In front of that though was a blob.

It looked monstrous to My. 

It was a mix of pink and white and yellow. It sprouted more flowers from one end, while the rest of it was simmering on top of the little fires on the floor. It was giving a terrible smell. 

Was My going to end up like that?

No. She was being carried out of this room now by the angels. They told her they would take her somewhere more comfortable. 

She hoped they’d have more of that weed there. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Religious behavior, amputation, drugging, gaslighting(?) trigger warning.

“Moomintroll?” Snufkin’s voice was soft as he tried to find his way through the crowd. It had been hours since they had arrived at the “dinner”; he was rather drunk and at this point, lonely. He hadn’t seem much of Moomin at the party. 

In fact, thinking about it, he hadn’t seen much of Little My either. 

“Moomin?” He called again, turning around to see if he passed him without realizing, “Moomin-” 

Snufkin’s drink splashed onto his smock as his back hit something hard. He turned around and looked up, his lips already moving to form the words “I’m sorry”, but instead they stayed slightly parted and allowed a small, relieved gasp to slip out. 

“ _ Moomintroll! _ ”

As he pulled the other man into his arms, Moomin let out a breathy and surprised laugh, “Hello, Love. Is something the matter?”

“‘Ve missed you so,” Snufkin whispered, and looked up at Moomin as he nuzzled into him, “Can we go ‘ack to your room? Please?” 

Moomin cupped Snufkin’s face in his hands, “Are you drunk?”

“Off my  _ perse. _ ” 

“I see,” Moomin wrapped his arm around Snufkin’s shoulders. Like he weighed nothing, he whisked him through the crowd with ease, “I think we should head back, too. It is getting late, and we’ll have more to do tomorrow.”

Snufkin leaned most of his weight against Moomin. He swore he could’ve fallen asleep in his arms, right there, as they walked through the crowd-- and frankly, he nearly did. He would’ve if Moomin hadn't stop to carry Snufkin instead.

_ "Are you having fun, my love?" _

_ "Of course I am, dove."  _

Snufkin snuggled up to Moomin, picking at a few loose threads on his embroidery. It wasn't long until he drifted off, eyes growing heavy as he watched Moomin from below, admiring every aspect of him, from his hair to his skin and eyes. Even when asleep, his face was one of pure adoration and admiration.

* * *

The morning sun snuck past the silk curtains hung in the window, crept up the bed and landed on Snufkin's face, gently nudging the man awake.

It took some time, but eventually his green eyes blinked open and his body slugged upwards. He rubbed his face, trying to ignore the headache slowly beginning to take shape, and forced himself out of bed. 

The night prior was a confusing blur; he had had so much to drink, so much more than he ever normally had or cared to. He didn't know what had come over him; he was wondering if it was because he was trying to be polite, and took anything presented to him. What a dangerous habit that was.

Snufkin's palms dug into his eyes and he began to make his way towards his bag. If anything, he needed an ibuprofen. 

As he removed his hands, his eyes blinked rapidly and tried to adjust to the light. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted… something moving across the room; quickly, he turned to face it.

Across the room, by the bed and moving towards Snufkin, was a tall, white figure. It had a shapeless cloth body and a head that looked oddly like a hippopotamus, but not quite. It would've been a silly sight, if not for the hollow, cold eyes, and the way it slinked towards Snufkin in a near threatening manner. 

Eyes wide and still slightly delirious from waking up only moments ago, Snufkin stumbled back. His breath hitched as the creature got closer; he let out a short scream as he tripped backwards over his backpack, and the creature loomed over him. His hands shot up in defense as he shouted again, his eyes squeezed so tight that they amplified his hangover. 

And then, the creature gave a familiar, bell-like chuckle.

Lifting what was actually a mask up onto his head, Moomintroll leaned closer to Snufkin as he laughed, "It's only me!"

Snufkin's face and ears turned a deep red, and he quickly reached out and punched Moomintroll in the shoulder, "Shame on you!" He scolded, trying to hide the relief in his voice. His expression softened as he shifted to look at the mask, "What's this?"

"Ah, my  _ andra ansiktet?" _

_ " _ Andr… what?  _ Second face? _ "

Moomintroll gave a nod, placing the papamascha mask down on the floor, "It's for the ceremony tonight. It's a Mumintrollet!" 

"Mumintrollet?" Snufkin echoed once more. He shifted, admittedly a tad uncomfortably; that thing- that  _ Mumintrollet _ was freaky. 

"Mumintrollet... Moomintroll," He smiled, "They're little creatures that used to live in stoves; They lived here before us and they will again, long as we maintain the land." 

Snufkin nodded along slowly, "...isn't… naming your children after Holy figures typically frowned upon?" He stood just to climb into Moomin's lap. 

"Yes, but… I'm... special," Moomintroll rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, "Because of how I look, and my parents, I'm allowed to have my name. They raised me to be an Oracle, you know."

"Really?" Snufkin gently wrapped his arms around Moomintroll's neck. He inspected his face closely; his bags, his mismatched skin patches, his bright blue eyes… oh, how he did adore his Moomintroll. If he was special to anyone, he was special to Snufkin. 

He leaned forward, and rested his forehead against Moomin's, "Was it hard?"

"What?"

"Learning to be an Oracle."

The hesitation that followed worried Snufkin. He shifted and put his hand against Moomin's cheek gently, comfortingly. 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," He mumbled, but Moomintroll waved him off.

"No, it's fine," Moomintroll insisted, "I'll tell you some other time, okay?" 

Snufkin gave a subtle nod, then shifted to kiss Moomin. His lover met him halfway, and for a moment nothing else existed in the world. 

It didn't take much for that one kiss to lead to a few, and that few kisses to lead to much more, and soon their cares melted entirely while they caressed and held one another in bed. 

* * *

Their morning was meant to start over two hours ago, but other things came between then and now. 

Curled up to Moomin's side, with nothing but a thin sheet to keep his modesty, Snufkin silently listened to his fiance’s heartbeat. It was calm and slow despite their activities, as well as bold and somehow comforting. 

Eventually, Snufkin did have to move off of Moomintroll and allow him to get up and get ready yet again for the day. He stayed in his spot, however, and fondly watched Moomin.

“What’s on the schedule for today?” Snufkin asked softly, shifting to rest his head on his hand. 

Moomintroll glanced up briefly as he buttoned his shirt, "There's festivities all day long."

Snufkin shifted, suddenly feeling like he wasn't apart of whatever Moomin had planned for the day. As his lover shrugged on his robe, he felt like his suspicions were confirmed, "I mean, what's on…  _ your  _ schedule for today?" 

"Rituals," Moomin replied, "Lots of them today. We'll be having a big, group one, and then the Maypole will be hosted today too. I… hope you're participating?" 

Snufkin felt his heartbeat quicken, "I… I suppose I will?" He replied in some warranted surprise. He watched as Moomin began to leave him behind in the bedroom.

"I'll meet you at the square!" He called, slipping through the door, "I love you!"

The door shut behind him, and Snufkin sighed out a small "I love you, too."

* * *

The square was bustling with people that morning. It was filled with sweet smells and more flowers than Snufkin had seen in his entire life. Children ran about with noisemakers, fireworks and other handmade toys like straw dolls and streamers. Honestly, Snufkin liked this day celebration more than the night one. 

That, and he got to stay by Moomin's side this time. 

At the moment, Moomin was decorating his mask, which Snufkin was happy to help with. Next to them Nipsu worked on his own, which was some sort of rat… kangaroo… Thing. 

By midday they were nearly finished, and Snufkin was finished with his third mug of beer, or maybe not (he lost count, honestly). He and Moomin had moved to a table and gotten themselves some lunch. It was a peaceful thing really, but only lasted a few moments before Mymble made her way through the crowd. 

Her bun was messy and her face was desperate; she was bouncing through the crowd like a ping pong ball as she cried, "Has anyone seen My?! Has anyone seen my sister?!" to seemingly no avail. 

Despite his state, worry grew instantly in Snufkin. He pushed to his feet and shoved his way through the crowd, quickly grabbing hold of his eldest sister's arm, "What's wrong?" He asked, "You can't find My?" 

"I haven't seen or heard from her since last night!" Mymble held onto Snufkin's arms, "Oh, God, please tell me you have?" 

Snufkin shook his head. He looked back at Moomin, who's eyes were wide but mouth was shut tight. He wrapped his arm around his sister as she let out a desperate sob, "Moomin-- have you seen her?" 

Moomin didn't say anything for far too long. Slowly, he got to his feet, and walked over to Mymble and Snufkin. With a gentle sigh, he gave a small nod, "Maybe. But I'm not sure-- my friends said she's back in their room, but…"

"But what?" Snufkin asked, but he was ignored as Mymble moved to Moomin's side.

"Please-- you have to show me where." 

Moomin nodded. He glanced back at Snufkin only once before placing his hand on Mymble's back and leading her away. Snufkin followed at a small distance.

  
  


"She's here," Moomin whispered, opening the door to a white cabin. His face was emotionless, unreadable…  _ unsettling.  _

But Mymble didn't notice as she hurried inside, and neither did Snufkin at first. 

But then the door slammed in his face. He turned to face Moomin and found himself unable to say anything at first. He stepped back, "What're you doing?"

"You can see My in a minute."

This was all Moomin said, and as he turned and began to walk away, Snufkin followed like a lost, confused puppy; something wasn't right, it couldn't've been, and yet… Snufkin wasn't in the right mind to realize what. 

The inside of the house was cold, but not in temperature. Just like her brother, she knew something wasn't right, but she wasn't in the right mind to realize it. 

At the other side of the cabin was light, twinkly laughter coming from what sounded like multiple young ladies. They spoke softly in their thick, sultry Swedish accents, loud enough to hear but too quiet to make sense of. It made Mymble uneasy. 

But Moomin said her sister was there, so as much as Mymble didn't want to, she had to carry herself to the room on the other side. She had to wrap her hand around the doorknob, and she had to open the door and look inside the room. 

But damn, did she wish she hadn't. 

The room was large, yet barren. The walls were painted with murals of what Mymble had to assume were myths and legends from the commune, but they were violent, and to her had no clear meaning. Across the room, however, was a bed, and around it were a group of girls. There had to be at least eight of them, and none turned to acknowledge Mymble as she approached.

"Excuse me," Mymble called softly, "I'm sorry to intrude, but I'm looking for my sister?" 

No one answered, or turned to face Mymble still. Against her better judgement, she continued forwards, and stopped only when she was able to see the bed. 

And that was when she found her sister, with her head resting in a ninth girl's lap. She was covered with blood, and barely clinging to life; not only was her right arm gone, but it looked like they had been working on hacking away her other limbs, too. 

Mymble stumbled back, and tripped over her own feet onto the floor. A scream ripped from her throat as nothing else could make it out. Sixteen eyes landed on her and eight bodies rose as she tried to scramble further backwards, kicking her feet and slipping with each inch.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mymble shouted as she hit the wall finally; the room suddenly felt much smaller, "Oh, God, My! What did they do to you?!" 

Her tears were uncontrollable and more screams came from her throat as the other young women gathered around her. In a mocking sort of way, they opened their mouths and began to wail alongside Mymble. When she lashed out at them, they responded by grabbing her arms and legs and restraining her. As Mymble's desperate cries got louder, theirs did too.

Nine women sat there screaming together, most in a way that couldn't've been real in any sense. Together they sat and cried, and cried, and cried until the one who started it all couldn't stand it anymore, and cried themselves to unconsciousness. 

From the bed, her sister sobbed for her. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underaged drug use (brief), illness/childhood illness, sacrifice (mentioned)
> 
> *jazz hands* Flashback chapter *jazz hands*!! We'll be back to your regularly scheduled gore soon

_ Moomintroll was eight. Niiskuneiti was nine. Her brother was eleven or twelve, he couldn't remember.  _

_ It was the first time Moomin fully participated in a ritual. Before that, he simply watched at close range, hanging onto every breath and every word in hopes of someday becoming an oracle, like he was destined to be since his skin began to appear spotty; since he was born.  _

_ This was Moomin’s chance to prove himself to his parents, to his friends, to his commune. If he couldn’t handle this, if he couldn’t lead this ritual, he was a failure, and he’d never become what everyone wanted him to be; what he wanted himself to be. His mother would cry desperate tears; his father would shake his head and refuse to look at him; at night they would speak about him like he was a disease or curse; his schoolmates would abuse him; even adults would get in on it, and he’d be ostracized.  _

_ But he wasn’t going to fail; he couldn’t fail, it wasn’t an option.  _

_ Outside the bath-house he could hear everyone talking about him. It was all good things, yes, but Moomintroll’s mind had an interesting way of warping them into horrible, awful things. Things like “he’s so young!” became “he’s  _ **_too_ ** _ young”; “I wish I was as brave as him” became “I’m  _ **_glad_ ** _ I’m not as prideful him”; “What a smart boy” became “He can’t mess this up, he’s  _ **_too smart for that_ ** _.” _

_ Luckily, or maybe not so much, a knock at the door snapped Moomintroll out of his thoughts and back into reality. He didn’t move or breathe, finding himself rather choked up as he stared at the door and tried to muster up some sort of excuse as to why he was taking so long.  _

_ But, he wasn’t asked about that, thankfully (or, again, maybe not).  _

_ “Moomintroll?” His mother’s soft and gentle voice called, “Are you alright my dear?” Another knock at the door followed.  _

_ His voice was found again, “I’ll be out in a second!” He managed, “I promise! I’m sorry!”  _

_ “Don’t be sorry. May I come in?”  _

_ Moomin looked away, finding himself hesitant to open the door even for his own mother. Yet, he mustered up the courage to do so, bowing his head in silent, unknown shame.  _

_ His mother cooed, hand landing on her cheek, “Look at you, my handsome little älskling…” She looked from his elaborate, but homemade flower crown, down to his robes, which were stitched with love by her, and down to his sandals, worn and well-loved. She cooed once again and Moomin blushed. _

_ “Mamma…” _

_ “I’m sorry, I just can’t believe it’s really time. I remember when you were just a little baby in my arms and…” _

_ “ _ **_Maa~mma…”_ ** _ Moomin whined softly, to which his mother giggled.  _

_ She shook her head, “Alright, I’m sorry. Are you ready?” _

_ That earned silence, one that mothers know all too well. His mother wasted no time in reaching over him and into the cabinet, and pulled out a small clay pot. She bent down slightly in front of her son. _

_ “Open up.” _

_ Moomin squinted at his mother, but obeyed. Much to his dismay, his mother swabbed some of the power on her finger and placed it on his tongue; it tasted absolutely foul. He coughed, but tried to keep it in. He knew that whatever it was, it had to be good for him.  _

_ “Now, that should help calm your nerves,” His mother hummed, placing the cup down. She lead Moomin out of the bathroom, leaving no room for objections.  _

_ Together, they walked towards the temple, Moomin shaking like a leaf caught in the door. But, it seemed, the closer they got, the less anxious Moomin became, and the more… curious, he seemed.  _

_ “Mamma?” He whispered, having to take extra steps to keep up as they climbed to the top of the building, “What are we doing?” _

_ “A ritual to help Niiskuneiti get better. You know how sick she’s been.” _

_ “What ritual?” _

_ His mother hushed him.  _

_ At the top, they joined his father’s side, and ahead of them stood proudly Niiskuneiti’s mother and father. They were dawning the most beautiful robes Moomin had ever seen in his life, embroidered from head to toe in symbols and small stitched pictures. They had a trail that ran off the edge of the temple, and flower crowns more gaudy than usual.  _

_ His eyes drifted then to their children. Niisku stood off to the side with his sister, hands on her shoulders in a way that was meant to be comforting, but only seemed to be holding the young lady back. Niiskuneiti didn’t have the calm and collected demeanor and look her brother had, instead looking distressed and like she hadn’t been sleeping. Her eyes snapped to Moomin suddenly.  _

_ The look she gave was hostile, yet her eyes began to fill with tears. Moomin’s heart began to beat louder and harder the longer she kept him trapped in her gaze.  _

_ His head turned slowly as his father stepped to stand beside the couple; his father cleared his throat and glanced back at Moomin, who hastily joined him at his side.  _

_ “Welcome, my friends!” His father boomed, voice deep and soothing to Moomin, “Welcome. Thank you all for joining us on this blessed day! For joining us as we give the greatest sacrifice, in hopes of curing young Niiskuneiti of her ailments. I won’t waste time talking your ears off, you hear enough of that already; instead, please, hear the word of my son, Moomintroll.” _

_ As his father stepped back Moomin once again became aware of where he was exactly once more; hundreds of eyes landed on him, and Nii’s glare did not soften. Awkwardly, as if pleading for help, Moomin glanced back at his father, who only gave him a small wave of his hand to carry on.  _

_ Moomin looked back out at his fellow commune members, lips parted just slightly. He tried to get a single word out, a greeting maybe, but none dared to come forth. The young boy simply stood there pitifully, shaking and at a loss.  _

_ He stepped back once, then again, then he ran.  _

_ And he ruined the ceremony, in one fatal blow. _

...But this time would be different. This time Moomin wouldn’t get scared, because there was a little life on the line. 

__

Ninny had been sick for as long as he knew her, for as long as TT had called her her daughter. She only ever seemed to get worse with every year, but this one was her worse; she had been hospitalized twice in the past month, after practically living in the hospital for the past two months. Mymble and Too-Ticky were desperate for any sort of cure, any at  _ all.  _

__

And that’s where Moomin stepped in. 

__

He had approached Too-Ticky over a month ago, after Ninny had gotten so sick she could barely stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time. He hadn’t told Mymble, or Snufkin for that matter about his plan; his plan to ask to help. 

__

“We have a ritual, back at my commune…”

__

“Ritual? Moomin, she needs  _ real medicine…” _

__

“This is real, I- I promise you. It  _ works.” _

__

Too-Ticky looked so tired then, more than Moomin had ever seen. She had heard “it works” so many times--  _ too many times--  _ before. But, for some reason, hearing it from Moomin… was different. 

__

“It’s for drastic times. It’s a sacrifice,” Moomin explained calmly, “The point is to give up two healthy bodies-- two- two animals-- so the child becomes healthy. W- we did it twice before in my lifetime, once with Niiskuneiti and once with Nipsu, and they’re both healthy nowadays…” 

__

“...Moomin, we really can’t afford to travel just to…”

__

“No, Too-Ticky, I’ll fund the whole trip. I- I plan on going with Snufkin for Midsommar anyway,” Moomin took her hands in his own, and then he was nearly sure she’d burst into tears, “She can be better… just trust me.”

__

And, she did.

__

Just maybe a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! Sorry this chapter took so long, it's because I had to go to school or whatever :/ But I'm not done with this yet so hopefully I'll be able to update again soon!


End file.
